fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Need For Speed ProStreet-Feel The Rush
This spinoff is based on the 2007 racing game Need For Speed ProStreet. The storyline Timmy Turner is a normal kid which decides without thinking twice, during a day, to be a racer. With his friends, he enters in the ProStreet World Tour. He starts with an average Mazda RX-7 FD3S from 1996. Gaining money by winning street races, he later heavily tunes his Mazda RX-7 to a racing monster. But the competition is absolutely fierce in the PSWT! Will he get his way in the various racing organizations then beat the Showdown King, Anti-Cosmo? Find out! The teams Tailor Gride Members Timmy Turner (Mazda RX-7 FD3S) Cosmo (Nissan 370Z) Wanda (Audi TT 8J RS Coupe) Chester McBadbat (Porsche Cayman S) Theme Song The Chemical Brothers-Block Rockin' Beats Specialized in All types (balanced) Grip Runners Members Remy Buxaplenty (Grip King) (Lamborghini Reventón) Princess Mandie (Porsche 911 GT2 RS 997) Norm The Genie (Lotus Exige S) Head Pixie (Aston Martin V12 Vantage) Theme Song The Prodigy-Omen Specialized in Grip races (closed circuit races) Mostly appear on G-Effect (Grip specialized organization with minimalistic tech style, with drum n bass music) Boxcut Members Trixie Tang (Speed King) (Pagani Zonda Cinque) Cupid (Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R) Veronica (Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition) Gary (Aston Martin DB9) Theme Song The Hives-Tick Tick Boom Specialized in Speed races (races from a point A to a point B, designed to make the cars hit very high speeds) Mostly appear on Nitrocide (Speed specialized organization with devilish style, with rock and techno breakbeat music) Touge Union Members Mr. Turner (Drift King) (Honda S2000 AP2 Type-S) Francis (BMW 1 Series M Coupe) Mama Cosma (Toyota AE86) Tooth Fairy (Ford Escort RS Cosworth) Theme Song Infected Mushroom-U R So F****d Specialized in Drift races (self-explanatory) Mostly appear in Noise Bomb (Drift specialized organization with 8-bit style, with techno and trance music) After Mix Members Mr. Crocker (Drag King) (Ford GT) Nega-Chin (Chrysler Firepower Concept) Dark Laser (Dodge Charger R/T 1967) Ms. Doombringer (Chevrolet Camaro SS 2010) Theme Song Lostprophets-Shinobi Vs Dragon Ninja Specialized in Drag races (knock-out races, a drag race long a quarter mile, half mile or 1 mile) Mostly appear in Rogue Speed (Drag specialized organization with black-and-white style and heavy metal music) Apex Glide Members Anti-Cosmo (Showdown King) (Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport) Vicky (Koenigsegg Agera) Mark Chang (McLaren F1) Chip Skylark (Chrysler ME Four-Twelve) Dr. Rip Studwell (Gumpert Apollo S) Theme Song Teddybears ft. Mad Cobra-Cobrastyle Specialized in All (extremely strong in all types of races: Grip, Speed, Drift, Drag) Mostly appear in Super Promotion (a balanced organization with sexualised girls and pop music), but Anti-Cosmo mostly appears in Showdown (the organization which organizates the final battle between the Showdown King Anti-Cosmo and a challenger, which has defeated the other racing Kings) Racetracks *Tokyo (Touge (Drift), Harbourline (Grip), Shinjuku Run (Speed), Drag Mile (Drag)) *Deutsche Autobahn (Raceway (Grip), Giant Ring (Grip), Black Forest Sprint (Speed), Titan's Path (Speed), Eight (Drift), Drag Straight (Drag), home of Super Promotion) *Nevada (Oval (Grip), Sprint A (Speed), Sprint B (Speed), Drag Mile (Drag), home of Nitrocide) *Yokohama (Speedway (Grip), Coastline (Grip), Bayside (Speed), Drag Strip (Drag), Touge Easy (Drift), Touge Medium (Drift), Touge Hard (Drift), Touge Ultra (Drift), home of Noise Bomb) *Sydney (Circuit GP (Grip), Circuit National (Grip), Club Circuit (Grip), Opera House (Speed), Underwater Tunnel (Drag), home of G-Effect) *Toronto (Center Loop (Grip), Outskirts (Grip), Cruiseway (Speed), Drag Strip (Drag), Center Touge (Drift), home of Rogue Speed) *St. Petersburg (Peter's Loop (Grip), Avenue (Speed), Church of the Savior (Speed), Forest Trial (Drift)) *Seoul-Incheon (Seoul Race (Grip), Incheon Airport Raceway (Grip), Seoul Sprint (Speed), Seoul to Incheon (Speed), Incheon Touge (Drift), Seoul Drag Mile (Drag)) *Paris (Champs Elyssées (Grip), Eiffel Tower Run (Grip), La Défense (Grip), Montmartre Race (Speed), Louvre (Speed), Orsay Station Run (Speed), Champs Elyssées Drag Mile (Drag), Bois De Boulogne Touge (Drift)) *London (The City (Grip), Big Ben Loop (Grip), Piccadilly (Speed), Canary Wharf (Speed), Motorway Interchange (Speed), London Bridge Drag Mile (Drag), Heathrow Airport Touge (Drift)) *Hong Kong (Kowloon Parkway (Grip), HK Island Raceway (Grip), Victoria Peak (Grip/Speed), Island Drive (Speed), Victoria Touge (Drift), Kowloon Drag Mile (Drag)) *Rome (Colosseum Loop (Grip), Roman Forum Racetrack (Grip), Oval (Grip), St Peter's Square Run (Speed), Grande Raccordo Anulare (used as test track, never used for racing), Fiumicino Airport (Speed), Forum Drift Course (Drift), Drag Mile (Drag)) *Melbourne (Docklands (Grip), Federation Square Drivethru (Grip), Albert Park Raceway (Grip), Full Tour (Grip), Southbank (Speed), Ripponlea (Speed), Dandenong Drift Twin-Mile (Drift), CBD Drag Mile (Drag)) *Naples (Seaside Run (Grip), Downtown (Grip), Chiaia Raceway (Grip), Dockside (Grip/Speed), Naples Sprint (Speed), Dockside Drag Mile (Drift), Downtown Drift (Drift)) *Macau (Highway (Grip), Casino Mile (Grip), Twin Bridges (Grip), City Center Sweep (Grip), Guia Circuit (Grip), Point-to-Point (Speed), Lucky Seven Course (Speed), Penha Hill Drift (Drift), Casino Drag (Drag)) *Capri (Capri Center (Grip), Anacapri Center (Grip), Hillside Run (Grip), Coastline Race (Grip), Faraglioni (Speed), Capri-Anacapri (Speed), Anacapri-Capri (Speed), Hillside Drift (Drift), Capri Drag Mile (Drag)) *Shanghai (Motorway 11 (Grip), Bayside Line (Grip), Downtown (Grip), Nanjing Road Dash (Grip), The Bund (Grip), Shanghai International Circuit (Grip), Bayside Sprint (Speed), Downtown Point-to-Point (Speed), Nanjing-Bund (Speed), Shanghai Battle (Speed), Drift Course (Drift), Motorway 11 Drag (Drag)) *Madrid (Plaza de Cibeles (Grip), CTBA (Grip), Plaza Mayor (Grip), Metropolis Building Drivethru (Speed), AZCA (Speed), AZCA to CTBA (Speed), Plaza Mayor Drift Course (Drift), CTBA Drag Mile (Drag)) *Havana (Vedado (Grip), Old Havana (Grip), Metropolitan Park (Speed), Vedado-Old Havana (Speed), Metropolitan Park Drift (Drift), Vedado Drag (Drag)) *Singapore (Singapore Rush (Grip), Bayside Eight (Grip), Marina Bay Circuit (Grip), Highways (Speed), Eastside (Speed), Westside (Speed), Bayside Drift (Drift), Downtown Drag (Drag)) *Aspen (Galena Street (Grip), Uphill Downhill (Grip), City Hall Race (Grip), Aspen Tour (Grip), John Denver Uphill (Speed), Breakneck Downhill (Speed), Ski Resort Drift Mile (Drift), Galena Drag Mile (Drag)) *Bangkok (Si Lom (Grip), Sathon (Grip), Sukhumvit (Grip), Dusit District (Grip), Lumphini Park (Grip), Royal Tour (Grip), Victory Highway (Speed), Khao San Trail (Speed), Makkasan Interchange (Speed), Lumphini Park Drift (Drift), Si Lom-Sathon Drag Mile (Drag)) *Istanbul (Galata (Grip), Sarayburnu Promontory (Grip), Galatasaray Square (Grip), Istanbul Battle (Grip), Galata-Sarayburnu Promontory (Speed), Sarayburnu Promontory-Galata (Speed), Hagia Sophia Drivethrough (Speed), Sarayburnu Promontory Drift Trial (Drift), Galatasaray Square Drag (Drag)) *Detroit (International Riverfront (Grip), Greektown (Grip), Renaissance Center (Grip), Detroit Street Circuit (Grip), Riverside Sprint (Speed), Greektown-Riverfront (Speed), Renaissance Center Drift Mile (Drift), Greektown Drag Mile (Drag)) *Dimmsdale (City Center (Grip), Spring Break Beach (Grip), Harbourline (Grip), City Limits (Grip), Highlands (Grip), Airport (Grip), Four Winds Tour (Grip), Highlands to Center (Speed), Bayside Sprint (Speed), Northern Loop (Speed), Statues Quartet Sprint (Speed), Highland Touge (Drift), City Center Drag Strip (Drag), home of Showdown) *Amity Park (City Center (Grip), City Limits (Grip), Whale Shore (Grip), Naval Shipyard (Grip), Countyside (Grip), Industrial Area (Grip), Interstate 97 (Grip), Trial Of The Phantoms (Grip), To Interstate 97 (Speed), Interstate Race (Speed), Silver Planet Plaza (Speed), Coastline (Speed), Countryside Drift (Drift), Naval Shipyard Drag Strip (Drag), second home of Showdown and Super Promotion)) Music *Theme Song: The Chemical Brothers-Galvanize Organizations Themes *Battle Machine: Mindless Self Indulgence-Never Wanted To Dance *React: Chromeo-Don't Turn The Lights On *Super Promotion: Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX-I Love It *G-Effect: Danny Byrd-Grit (ft. Roni Size)/Love You Like This *Nitrocide: Arctic Monkeys-R U Mine? *Noise Bomb: Infected Mushroom-Nothing To Say *Rogue Speed: Lostprophets-We Bring An Arsenal *Showdown: Pendulum-Showdown Racetracks Themes *Tokyo: Chase & Status ft. Maverick Sabre-Fire In Your Eyes *Deutsche Autobahn: Digitalism-Pogo *Nevada: The Black Keys-Lonely Boy *Yokohama: Daft Punk-Something About Us *Sydney: Pendulum-Watercolour *Toronto: deadmau5 ft. Gerard Way-Professional Griefers *St. Petersburg: Zedd ft. Foxes-Clarity *Seoul-Incheon: Netsky-We Can Only Live Today (Puppy) *Paris: SebastiAn-Momy *London: The Qemists ft. Mike Patton-Lost Weekend *Hong Kong: Evil Nine ft. Aesop Rock-Crooked *Rome: Phonat-Ghetto Burnin' *Melbourne: Mutemath-Allies *Naples: Yolanda Be Cool ft. DCUP-We No Speak Americano *Macau: Buraka Som Sistema-Sound Of Kuduro *Capri: Strange Talk-Cast Away *Shanghai: Fatboy Slim-Gangster Trippin' *Madrid: Rudimental ft. John Newman & Alex Clare-Not Giving In *Havana: Neon Trees-Everybody Talks *Singapore: Benny Benassi ft. Gary Go-Cinema *Aspen: Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie-This Is What It Feels Like *Bangkok: Birdy Nam Nam-Goin' In *Istanbul: Deniz Koyu-Tung! *Detroit: Digitalism-Zdarlight (Fedde le Grand & Deniz Koyu Remix) *Dimmsdale: The Crystal Method-Name Of The Game *Amity Park: Pendulum-Set Me On Fire Trivia *The Dimmsdale circuit makes a reference to Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift: the tracks City Center, Spring Break Beach, Harbourline, City Limits, Highlands and Airport are the regions of Dimmsdale in the series. Four Winds Tour, Highlands to Center, Bayside Sprint, Statues Quartet Sprint, Northern Loop and Highland Touge are all tracks that appeared in the series, and the theme song is the the opening theme of the Dimmsdale arc. *The Amity Park circuit also makes a reference from Dimmsdale Drift: all circuits are the districts and circuits of Amity Park that appeared in the series. *The fact that Trixie uses a Pagani Zonda Cinque as her car references a real life fact of the Zonda Cinque: all of the five produced Zonda Cinque cars were sold in Hong Kong's Pagani car dealer, and the fact that as hinted in Dimmsdale Drift, Trixie comes from Hong Kong, might say that she actually bought from the car dealer of the city. Related serieses *Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift Category:Fan Fictions